Usuario:Fabi42
Mi pinguino animado.png|Mí pinguino animado. Herbert y el Guante Dimensional.png|Mí mas reciente fanon. M i carta.png|Mí carta de juego. Logo Fabito.png|Mi logo estilo CP. ¡Bienvenido a... mi super dupér ultra mega archi plus perfil! Holak! si eres nuevo y quieres saber cualquier cosa preguntale a los administradores de la wiki y si quieres amí,bueno divierteté leyendo mi perfil ya que leer mi perfil vale leer mil veces el cuento de pinocho sigue pinguineando!! Juego ¿Quieres ayudar a mi puffle? (puffle Fabi) entra aquí: http://apps.apolinariopassos.com.br/flappygenerator/super-fabis/ Sobre mí Holak! soy Fabito42,Fabianodx1 o simplemente Fabi soy un mod del chat de este wiki y pronto..¡administrador! we are the campionsss!! bueno aquí va mi historia: Yo antes era un agente debíl,flojo y muy tonto como Rookie (XD) pero un día Gary quizo probar algo;Era ir al tiempo de la segunda guerra mundial,ya saben la época del capítan america y conocío al dr. Erskine el le dio la formula del suero del super soldado a cambio de una máquina del tiempo y Gary acepto. Ahí fue cuando Gary reunío la sangre de cada super heroé y esa inyeccion se actualizaría cada vez que un nuevo super heroé venía. Hicieron un tipo de rueda de la fortuna pero tecnolgíco y le toco...amí!! de pronto comenzaron las quejas,PJP dijo que yo no era la persona correcta y que era el menos calificado para ser algo tan grande que contiene una gran responsabilidad,Rookie dijo que me apoyaba y que había que intentar con el que eligiera el destino sea tonto o no fue la primera vez que Gary y el Director coincidieron Rookie entonces Gary me llamo. -Hola???. -Hola,soy yo Gary. -Ahh que bien se te ofrece algo??. -No,esque recuerdas que te dije de un proyecto de la sangre de todos.. ya sabes -Ahhh y que tengo que ver yo??. -Tu eres el elegido. -¿¿¿Que??? -Así como lo oíste eres el afortunado. -Iupyyyyyyyyyyy cuando me la inyectaran?? -Mañana ven aquí al lab a las 9:00 am. ¿Ok? -Ok Al día siguiente fui al laboratorio y me inyectaron la inyeccion;Desde ese momento yo ayudo a los pinguinos en todo y si hay villanos o ladrones ninguno se me escapara LO JURO por toda mi vida pinguina. Curiosidades *La chaqueta que tiene se parece a la de la fiesta de hollywood pero en realidad,esta es indestructible y construida especialmente para él. *Tiene mas de mil clones. Fabinn,el humano En otra dimensión,de otro multiverso hago de heroé siendo Fabinn,el humano. Fabing Gary después de haber pasado por las ultimas operaciones y tener las gemas del infinito se canso de esforzar tanto su mente,entonces busco a alguien que cuidara las gemas este pinguino fui yo,con mucha confianza,G me dio las gemas para guardarlas e investigarlas. Al día siguiente me di cuenta de que las gemas ya no estaban y las busque,tambien pregunte por el Guante Dimensional y me dijieron que no tenían ni las gemas ni el guante fui hacía la EPF pero cuando regresé ya estaba quemada con las computadoras rotas y el sistema fallando,creí que fue un ataque normal de Herbert o de algun otro villano,busque y encontre a un pinguino misterioso el cual se fue rapidamente dejando el guante y las gemas los agentes estaban amarrados y con una bomba Gary me dijo que junte las gemas y el guante para ponermelo y liberarlos pero...cuando me lo pusé sentí maldad y mi alma se quedo encerrada,fui poseído por el guante y cuando ya no estaba en mi cuerpo original,descubrí que estaba en el pasado se trata de diferentes ancestros míos en los que viví (osea que tome el cuerpo de cada uno) y avanzando en el tiempo me busque amí mismo para derrotarme y recuperar mi cuerpo verdadero. Curiosidades *Se le llamo "Fabing" cuando gobérno Club Penguin. *Se dice que su pico es gris. *Esta actualmente perdido en el espacio/tiempo. *El actualmente no tiene poderes. Ancestros Maurizio Mauricio Glend un anteriormente el princípe medieval de Club Penguin,era un chico trillonario que podía hacer lo que se le dé la gana pero a la muerte de sus padres un desconocido y malvado pinguino heredo el trono dejando a Mauricio en las calles anteriormente algunos pinguinos lo llamaban Maurizio y comenzaron todos a llamarlo así una familia lo adopto,y a pesar de que lo querían mucho el escapó teniendo el sentimiento de venganza que le causaba el nuevo rey de Club Penguin,dos años depués los pobres pinguinos fueron esclavos de esté malvado rey que pronto sería llamado Hetner,Maurizio escapó y logro hacer que no lo atraparan depués de 10 años ya era adolescente y cumpliría su promesa;Vengar a sus padres,entonces robo un traje de "La liga de los asesionos" y logro mejorarlo,depues con una capucha que le regalaron sus padres decidío que ya era tiempo de desacerse del nuev rey,Hetner que aún estaba siendo odioso esclavo mas personas,y no necesariamente pobres. Ya adulto tenía de objetivo derrotar al rey pero yo entré a su cuerpo y me entere de lo que le había pasado,y no podía dejarlo así depués me termine vengando del rey y me fui a otro cuerpo. Yo con famosos Yo con Task.png|Yo con Task. Galería Mi pinguino animado.png|Mi primer pinguino animado (agradecimientos a el usuario Wolf con F). Fabi56.png|Mi sombra fabiandpuffles.png|Yo con mis puffles. 319610 497108773657376 1720329739 n.jpg Preguntas al azar Ahora algunas preguntas al azar para que sepan mas de mí: '¿Que color eres??:'Verde obvio O.O. '¿Si te describieras son 3 palabras cuales serían??:'Hmmm bueno,creativo y solidario. '¿Tu personaje favorito??:'Hmmm RH y el Sensei.} '¿Tienes ropa??:'Que clase de pregunta es esa??. 'Ya me arte de entrevistarte pero igual tengo la obligacion asi que ¿Cual es tu color favorito?:'Verde 'Tu(s) meta(s):'Ser el mejor diseñador grafíco de CP y Marvel Comics. 'Tu fanon favorito:'Uno que inventare pronto. 'Tus idolos??:'Steve Jobs,Walt Disney mi familia. 'Te cambiaras de imagen de avatar??:'No,nunca;Siempre hay una excepcíon. Cartas de juego M i carta.png|Mi carta de juego clasíca. Micartadejuego24.png|Mi carta de juego en "Hallowen 2013". SexyFabiXD.png|Mi carta de juego (versión 1) en la "Kermés 2014". Micartakermesera.png|Mi carta de juego (versión 2) en la "Kermés 2014" Micartanavideña.png|Mi carta de juego en "Navidad 2014". AncestroMío.png|La carta de juego de mi ancestro "Fabito el uga uga" en la "Fiesta Prehistorica 2014" AgenteFabi3.png|Mi carta de juego (versión 3) en la "Operación: Puffle" AgenteFabi2.png|Mi carta de juego (versión 2) en la "Operación: Puffle" AgenteFabi.png|Mi carta de juego (versión 1) en la "Operación: Puffle". Categoría:Usuarios